The Bodyguard
by Marvovllo
Summary: The famous showman Patrick Jane's been receiving many crazy letters along his career but when he gets a letter somehow connected to his wife's death, CBI takes his case as the author of the particular letters is suspected to be a serial killer. Teresa Lisbon is to guard Mr. Jane and his family as she's leading the case. AU. Rated T/M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ho ho ho people. Yes, I know I'm a shitty writer because I give up on my stories after writing the third chapters but I've decided that I'm gonna get this one to the end no matter what. **

**As you can guess from the summary and the title this faniction is inspired by the great movie "The Bodyguard". Brilliant Whitney Huston, Kevin Costner and everything. Though it's inspired by the movie it's gonna be pretty different from it (and TM obviously). Hope you'll give it a try and enjoy. **

**Your opinion means a lot o me and inspires me to write more so if it's not hard click the little button and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Miss Lisbon," Virgil Minelli called his best agent. "My office, please."

She walked through his office doors and sat in a chair placed across Minelli's table.

"Lisbon, we have a new case but it's a little bit different from our usual ones," he said sitting down himself and crossing his legs over his lap.

"Sir, what do you mean?" she asked curiously. In CBI there were never extraordinary cases that her team would not close, if her boss mentioned that it's an unusual case then it is.

"The victim's not dead plus we don't have a particular suspect. I know it sounds ridiculously but you have to take it. Do you know the famous Mr. Jane?"

"Uhm, who?"

"The famous showman. He's also a psychic; does tours, shows etc. Do you really not know him? The whole US is going crazy for him," Virgil ended the sentence with a roll of eyes.

Lisbon laughed bitterly in answer. Of course she had caught a glance or two of him on TV. He seemed extremely handsome to Lisbon though blond men weren't her type. "Oh that one. To be honest I don't watch TV that much and I don't really believe that there's such thing as psychics too. What's up with him?"

"You need to guard him," Minelli let the sentence slip out gingerly and slowly knowing Teresa Lisbon's stubbornness.

"Me? Why? There are million special bodyguard organizations, it's their job. Mine's to solve cases and to catch bad guys, you know it better than anyone else."

"Oh Lisbon, I knew you'd react like this but listen to me. He gets many letters from his fans and especially the sick ones but lately he started getting several warning letters that his friends think are written by the same person. The fact that 7 years ago somebody had raped and killed his wife and afterwards left a letter written in the same style as these seems very suspicious so in my opinion it's a case CBI should take and as you're my best agent I want _you_ to take it."

Lisbon listened to his every word very carefully but still the stubbornness in her wouldn't let her give in easily. "But Sir-," she wanted to protest before Minelli interrupted her.

"Teresa," he said. "I ask you take it, it's kind of going to be our last case together." Virgil Minelli was a father-character to Lisbon and every time he mentioned her first name it meant he wanted to talk to her as a daughter. Minelli stood up and approached the only big window in his office. "I'm retiring."

"Oh Sir," Lisbon stood up too and hugged him. She didn't notice how it happened but tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'll miss you here," she sure would. "Are you sure?"

"I'll miss CBI too but the time has come," he said while letting go of the hug. "My wife and I are going to move to Michigan, bought a house there in a small village near Erie lake, visit us anytime you like," he added seriously. "Actually that's an order."

They both laughed at his joke. Lisbon adored him so much she couldn't imagine the CBI without him but he also was going to leave California so it broke her heart a little bit more. He was a father-figure, a friend, the best of an agent, a wonderful person.

"What about the case," he said. "I don't want you to miss a case like this. Maybe it's a serial killer. Think it over please."

Lisbon just nodded in respond. Minelli was retiring and he asked her to take the case so anyways she would do it.

* * *

Next Monday morning Teresa Lisbon arrived to Mr. Jane's huge apartment in Malibu. _Spooky_ she thought to herself. Lisbon approached the enormous black gates and beeped two times, after entrance door intercom's rustling a mannish voice spoke._"Who's there?" _it asked.

"Agent Teresa Lisbon. CBI."

"_Who's blowing fire there?" _

Lisbon rolled her eyes at the choice of the password but still answered. "Velvet dragon at Boy Wonder's castle." _A damn kindergarten._

The gates opened with loud squeak and Lisbon drove by the narrow road leading to a big pool. The area was filled with teenagers swimming together, splashing water at each other. A certain blonde head of long curls caught her attention the most out of all the teens there. She was sitting by the water and merrily humming along the loud song that was playing.

Lisbon parked her car not far from the pool and got out. She was welcomed by a dark haired man in his late thirties, she supposed.

"Hi, I'm Walter Mashburn," the man said moving up to Lisbon and holding out a hand for her to shake. "Patrick Jane's producer."

"Teresa Lisbon," she answered shaking the offered hand. "I believe I've talked to you on the phone."

"Yes it was me. Let's go inside, I'll introduce you to Patrick," he smiled and went to walk in glass doors' direction nearby the pool. "Your boss told me you're one of the bests in California that's why I decided to call you."

Lisbon smiled in answer, truly flattered. "I've heard a little of Mr. Jane but I think I know the whole reason why I'm here," she noticed. "Is there anything more I need to know?"

Walter chuckled. "A little?" he asked ignoring the main question. "Only a little? Oh Miss Lisbon, believe me it's only better for your health. If seriously A) You need to know he can be very childish and nosy sometimes but he's one hell of charming and wonderful person when you get to know him and B) I think you know everything about what's happened so far."

She nodded. Mr. Jane seemed to be truly wonderful but it was his producer's opinion so everything was only beginning. Though she had told Minelli that if anything wouldn't match her standards she'd give the case up, she still felt like it was going to be one of the bureau's most important cases so she wanted to take it after some time of consideration.

Behind the glass doors that Lisbon and Mashburn walked through, was placed Jane's kitchen. It was connected to the living-room and stairs from there led to the vast corridor on second floor. The narrow continuation of the corridor led to, what seemed like, bedrooms. On the left side of the stairs was located Mr. Jane's famous private studio. The studio was full. A group of young people was dancing to loud music in the middle of the room. Cameras were everywhere and in front of the dancing floor was sitting a blond haired man in a king-sized armchair.

Lisbon at first thought that living in such a large apartment for someone would be difficult, tiring and that that someone would feel lonely but seeing all the people there, the agiotage going on she realized it wouldn't be the same in Patrick Jane's case.

"Filmed," the operator shouted. As everybody started talking and discussing a chaos appeared. Walter, who was waiting for the filming process to end, moved through the bunch of people and whispered something to Jane. Jane stood up and they both walked in Lisbon's direction. Lisbon looked the blonde man from up to down. He was wearing a simple white shirt with rolled up sleeves, a blue vest matching his trousers and a dazzling smile on his face. "_Now I understand why is the whole US going crazy for him,"_ Lisbon thought to herself and rolled her eyes. In real life he was hotter than on TV, there was no doubt.

"Patrick Jane," he said.

"Teresa Lisbon," she answered. They shook hands not breaking eye contact.

"That's a nice name," Jane muttered, mostly to himself. "Would you like a drink?" he asked Lisbon and not waiting for her answer shouted to the handsome man lying on the leather couch in the corner of the room. "Orange cocktail for our guest, Pete!"

"Without alcohol, please."

"That'll be just orange juice then," Jane frowned.

"I know. I would like to talk about the case," Lisbon mentioned while taking her glass of orange juice. "Is there a less noisy place we can talk?"

As the three of them stepped into the fresh air of balcony Walter asked. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We'll start by changing all the cameras, intercoms, and safety systems. They're really old. I'll place my people in positions around the apartment," Lisbon answered.

"My people are doing a great job," Jane snapped at Lisbon. "I think there's no need of your people."

"But I trust mine and they're highly trained professionals," Lisbon answered calmly.

Knowing Jane's stubbornness Mashburn joined the conversation. "I think both commands can work together."

Jane gazed at him and moved away to stand at edge of the balcony. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to all of this," Jane dramatically threw his hands in the air.

"Well, I can leave right now," her tone was still calm.

"Patrick! Think about Charlotte's safety!" Mashburn yelled. He was right. After what happed to Angela 7 years ago, Jane was being extra careful when it came to Charlotte.

"Alright. Okay. Anything for Charlotte's safety."

After some more discussing and arguing they decided to start the renewing of the security system the next day. Jane was really impressed by Lisbon's professionalism, not to mention her penetrating green eyes and strength in such a petite frame. He watched her every movement, her facial expressions and tried to read her, to take her whole in.

"I can show Miss Lisbon around while you get everything set for tomorrow's show," Jane offered Mashburn as the three of them walked down in the pool area's direction.

"Sure," he answered and winked at Jane before disappearing from his sight. Not that the wink was not appropriate, but Jane was feeling a little bad at the thought of trying to seduce a woman: a cop, who was going to protect him and his daughter. Sure there were many pretty women that he had met in those 7 years but something in Teresa Lisbon was attracting him in an unbelievable way to her though Jane knew her only for a little over forty minutes. He slightly shook his head trying to clear it from the thoughts of seducing her and deciding to literally show her around and get acquainted with her working style better.

"So," he said fully turning his attention to Lisbon. "Where do we start?"

"I'd like to meet Charlotte and learn more about your guys if it's not a problem," she answered with a little smile.

Jane smiled one of his million dollars smiles. "Charlotte's my treasure, you are going to like her. This way," he told her and guided her by lightly pushing at the small of her back with his left hand and sending a shiver down her spine with such an unexpected gesture. Being around a man like Patrick Jane was sure dangerous for a woman's health.


	2. Chapter 2

Work was going as planned. Weather was helping too. Sun was shining through the windows of Jane's kitchen so Lisbon turned her head and looked out of the windows trying to catch the dropping sun rays. Sunrays were shining through the tall trees and making the clear water in the pool look turquoise and glittery. The area was pretty quiet, no one was running around or swimming in the pool: everybody was busy working. Lisbon was sitting alone in the kitchen and admiring the view, she let her thoughts flow and let herself to truly relax for a moment for the first time in weeks but Jane's sudden whisper near her ear got her out of her thoughts and almost gave her a heart attack.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

She jumped in her seat. "Jesus!" muttered Lisbon, "you scared me!"

Jane grinned. "I didn't mean to scare you, Agent Lisbon. Would you like a fine cup of coffee as compensation?" he asked her as he put the area map and ID-s of his workers on the counter in front of Lisbon. She just nodded her head and opened the files. After making a cup of coffee for her and a cup of tea for himself Jane joined Lisbon by the counter, taking a chair next to her and placing the mug near the opened files.

"Thank you," Lisbon said and closed her eyes in bliss as she took a sip. "It tastes heavenly. There's nothing better than a fine cup of coffee in the morning, is there? "

"You're welcome. And hm I don't think so," answered Jane, his eyes never leaving Lisbon's. "To me a cuppa is the best."

"So you don't like coffee but you make it better than anyone else?"

"Charlotte likes coffee so I do it for her. Thank you for the compliment," he smiled arrogantly.

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She reached out and brought the ID-s closer. "Gail Bertram is your security manager I see. When can I meet him?"

The fact that Lisbon could switch into professional mode that easily was really impressing and it astonished Jane for the second time in two days. That was unbelievable. Teresa Lisbon was the first woman, the first person in general, who could surprise Patrick Jane for two times in two days. He just shook his head in disbelief. "He'll be there for today's show at 5. You can come with me."

"I was going to be there anyway."

"Are you really going to guard me 24/7? I honestly do see Walter's point of view but you don't need to be my full time nanny, Miss Lisbon. I'll be perfectly fine on my own, I assure you."

"My job is to protect you and to close this case, Mr. Jane. Want it or not I'll keep doing my job. As long as it's closed do whatever the hell you please," Lisbon snapped back. She collected the files, thanked Jane once again for the coffee and furiously left his apartment leaving him rolling his eyes. It was time to take her anger out by doing hard work. "Cho, where are you?"

In 15 minutes after getting the call from his boss Kimball Cho arrived to the mentioned apartment, bringing new sets of cameras and intercoms with him. They discussed all agents' standing positions and decided to place Ron by the gates, Van Pelt in the house to guard Charlotte, Rigsby would be watching the back yard, Cho would control the whole security system and Lisbon was left to babysit Mr. Jane. At first it would be hard for CBI agents and Jane's people to work together, they were like carnival families: not letting strangers in, but they'd get used to it sooner or later. Lisbon was sure of it or let's say at least she hoped. Lisbon was sitting on a chaise longue by the pool. She was busy studying the area map when she noticed a pair of blue eyes watching her closely. She raised her head and smiled warmly at the girl. Charlotte Jane, so alike her father yet so different.

"Hey," Lisbon greeted her and motioned for her to come closer and take a sit.

Charlotte, who was wearing shorts, took her sandals off and sat down next to Lisbon, slipping her legs into the water easily. "Hello, Agent Lisbon."

"Call me Teresa, please," the agent said in a friendly way and went to study the ID-s.

Charlotte just nodded and continued watching the elder woman. She liked her. From what she could see from the day's before their meeting, Teresa seemed like a lovely and smart woman. She looked at the files in her hands and saw familiar faces. "What's this all about, Teresa?" she asked her breaking the silence.

"Hasn't you dad told you already?" Lisbon could tell that Jane though being a child himself was a very caring father. The one she was dreaming of having many years ago. The way he was talking about Charlotte, the pride and the joy, the way father and daughter were acting around each other told her that they'd probably not have secrets from each other. If Jane didn't tell Charlotte about it then she for sure shouldn't.

"Yeah-Yes he has but he didn't mention something," she hesitated for a moment but decided to go straight forward. "Is this guy somehow connected to mom's death?"

"If your dad-"

"Oh please. I'm sixteen years old. I can take that information, I won't have a panic attack or anything. Isn't he?"

_Jane's daughter._ Not that she wasn't stubborn herself but… "Well, we guess. More likely he is."

"Ah, okay. It's Mr. Bertram's ID you're studying?"

"Yes, it is."

"To be honest I don't like him," Charlotte whispered and leaning closer added. "He irks me, he's irksome." They both chuckled wholeheartedly at her words and then they both gasped in surprise when Jane suddenly appeared from behind their backs. Second time that day Lisbon was calling for God because of him. Ignoring their scared faces Jane asked his daughter to help him to find the perfect tie for his suit. Lisbon watched as Charlotte stood up rolling her eyes and they left, Jane holding her around the shoulders. They disappeared from her sight but Lisbon could still hear them lazily arguing over the color of the tie. She smiled and thought that she'd seen Patrick Jane without his mask for the first time.

* * *

As always Charlotte had found the perfect tie for her father, as always she had kissed him on the cheek before he left and as always he was sitting in the backseat of the car afterwards and going to TV studio while listening to Walter's meaningless and dirty jokes.

"Speaking of hot brunettes," Mashburn mentioned ", you owe me for finding Agent Lisbon."

"She's stubborn and bossy as hell."

"Oh c'mon. I know you like her," Walter teased. Jane didn't answer and pretended that he has not heard the last sentence so Mashburn pressed some more. "Oh la la. I can't believe Patrick Jane's pretending to dismiss something. Finally there's a woman who can make the thing move! She's got great ass can't deny that."

"Shut the fuck up," Jane hissed smiling himself.

Though Mashburn was enjoying himself very much he threw his hands in the air and looked at Jane innocently. "Okay, okay," he said. "By the way you need to inform Miss Lisbon that you're going to fly to Miami in two weeks for the Oscars party."

* * *

When Jane and Mashburn stepped out of the car paparazzi and journalists gathered around them and started taking pictures, asking billion questions. Jane smiled politely at them and went to answer some questions but his desire for answering questions suddenly faded when a certain brunette introduced herself as Lorelei Martins from "Red" magazine and asked him if he was so sure of his security system, if so then why he was keeping cops around, could cops save him when a bomb exploded. Walter, sensing Jane's discomfort, motioned for Jane's driver Pete to help him take care of the journalists so Lisbon, who was following them in her car, could help Jane through them and into the building. When Jane and Lisbon were safely inside the building Lisbon offered Jane to cancel that day's show for his own safety's sake but Jane didn't agree saying that a journalist can't scare him off.

"Fine. Go get yourself in trouble," Lisbon shouted after Jane when he left for his dressing room.

When Jane was alone in his dressing room he sat down in his armchair and took several deep breaths. He was acting cheerful and arrogant around people but the truth was that he was scared inside. Not as much for himself as for Charlotte. He couldn't cope with the thought of her appearing in danger never-mind the thought of losing her. He closed his eyes and decided not to think about anything for a moment but strange ticking caught his attention. He listened closely and indicated that the ticking was coming from under the table in the middle of the room. He walked to the table and bowed down to find the source of the ticking sound but when he saw red letters showing 00:08 he wished he didn't. Jane ran to the door in panic but it was too late. The bomb exploded leaving Jane's body flying to the door and lying on the floor there. The explosion broke the door of the dressing room and Lisbon, who was standing behind the door, got thrown away from the power of it. First thing she felt was her face hitting the cold floor, then she felt her left arm aching and heard the emergency sirens. Ignoring the pain in her arm she ran in the dressing room's direction and found Patrick Jane's form lying lifelessly on the floor in the room filled with smoke. She checked him pulse point and felt it slightly moving under her fingers. She reached to the back pocket of her jeans, took her cell phone out and dialed 911. Walter and his people rushed upstairs and saw Jane lying next to Lisbon on the floor in corridor. Lisbon had pulled him out of the smoky room and now was suffering from pain. The show was certainly going to be cancelled.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers by the way :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who's sticking around and reading this story. Happy Easter, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for short update (but this is better than nothing, right?) I hope I'll make it up to you when Jane and Lisbon go on a date in next chapter ;)**

"Oh my god," Walter whispered and knelt beside Jane on the floor. He checked his pulse point too and he felt it moving slightly. Then he turned to Lisbon. Though her left arm was aching ruthlessly, she was remaining calm and professional. She told Mashburn that 911 was almost there and asked him to tell his people to clear the main entrance from journalists and paparazzi.

"Go do what she said!" he yelled.

"Help me do artificial respiration," she told him. "Flip him on his back. Give me a clean napkin I'll blow air into his lungs and you on count three push twice on his thoracic cage."

Mashburn did as told. Lisbon put the napkin over Jane's mouth and after 4 attempts of taking few deep breaths, blowing carbonic gas into his mouth over the napkin forcefully, counting to three and pushing twice on his thorax, Jane opened his eyes and loudly gasped for air, coughing out the smoke in his lungs. Mashburn sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off of his forehead using the sleeve of his red shirt while Lisbon clung to her golden cross. Just then medics ran to the two of them lying on the floor and did their job.

"Get the full list of everyone who was here before and after the explosion," Teresa told Walter as medics helped her into the same ambulance car where Jane was lying. They tried to do everything as fast as it was possible to avoid cameras or questions but hardly an explosion in one of the most prestigious TV studios in Hollywood would not intrigue the journalists.

_Dammit_, Lisbon thought while breathing into the air mask the doctors had given her, _we need to catch the sick son of a bitch that has done this._

* * *

Charlotte and Van Pelt had seen the news program telling about the explosion in the studio and had hurried to the hospital, one to check how her father was and the other to check on her boss. Lisbon had got only her left arm put in plaster and Jane after full breathing clean up was put in the hospital for three days. Doctors said that it was a miracle that he didn't get any serious bruises and injuries but he knew that whoever it was he had done it on purpose just to scare him off.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asked her father for hundredth time that day. It was Jane's third day in hospital and Charlotte wanted to make sure he got out of it fully healed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Jane answered stroking his daughter's hand. "You better go home and prepare tea for me, because the thing they give me here isn't tea for sure. I'm surprised I haven't got poisoned yet," he chuckled and got Charlotte rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Please, listen to what Teresa says," she said. "And get home safe and sound."With that Charlotte kissed him on the cheek and gave Lisbon, who had just come in and was standing by the door watching father and daughter for the last 5 minutes, a hug and left with Van Pelt.

Jane watched as she left, then turned his attention to Lisbon. For the first time in three days they were left alone, without doctors checking on them, either Charlotte sitting by his side or Lisbon's team visiting her. Finally _he _could thank her for saving his life.

"How are _you _feeling?" he asked her seriously, concentration replacing the smile on his face.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just got it slightly injured," she motioned to her arm in plaster case. "Bone rima. Doctors said I'll be able to use it and hold a gun with it in a week or so. What about you?"

"Meh, I'm good," he answered casually, glad that she wasn't lying about how she felt. She, in his opinion, was a bad liar. Too honest to lie.

He got all serious once again. "Thank you," Jane said honestly and huskily.

"It's my job," Lisbon nodded and smiled a little. "Speaking of job, do you trust Geil Bertram and Brett Partridge?"

"Not so much, we had little time to pick a new security manager as the last one left to work in police department and Brett was in complex with my contract. Are they some kind of suspects?"

Lisbon nodded. She and Walter had checked the list of people who were at studio when the explosion had happened and before it. They had also watched the camera tapes. Bertram, show assistant Brett Partridge and two others were the only ones who had been around Jane's dressing room before the explosion.

"Tell me everything about the case when we get home. I want to know everything," Jane insisted. He was good at reading people and could get information from them pretty easily. "Also there's someone I would like you to check. Some Lorelei Martins from "Red" magazine. I won't be surprised If that magazine actually doesn't exist."

* * *

Lisbon had called Van Pelt before they left the hospital to tell her to do a research on Lorelei Martins. When they finally arrived at Mr. Jane's apartment Charlotte greeted Jane with a hug but Van Pelt greeted them with bad news. She told them that "Red" magazine didn't exist and that Lorelei Martins was known as right hand of some criminal she couldn't get because she didn't have the permission. Lisbon frowned at the news, her name seemed familiar but she couldn't remember from where. Lisbon then told Van Pelt to log on her account for more permission. When she did they saw she had a message in her inbox. At first she decided it was a private message but when she read the first line she knew it was meant actually for Patrick Jane. "_I know you're looking for me,"_ it said. She opened the file and they all saw the attached image. With the same letters that were written in Jane's previous letter there was written:

_**Tyger Tyger**__, burning bright, _

_In the forests of the night; _

_What immortal hand or eye, _

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_You all know that person as __**Red John**__…_

Nobody was getting out of the apartment without a guard…


	4. Chapter 4

_Red John, Red John _Lisbon was repeating endlessly in her head . She had gasped after reading that particular name in the message and had excused herself out to breathe into the fresh air of the evening. The sun was settling down and the sky was all colors and shades of red as if it was playing along _his_ plan. One, exactly one year there was nothing from him and suddenly he announced about himself aloud… He was running circles around Lisbon. Lisbon was after him for long 6 years, since CBI took over the Red John case, getting nothing but dead women staring lifelessly back at her at crime scenes, or from photographs and now that sick psychopath was playing another game with her. Now, when she thought he had lain down at least for a short amount of time, when she thought she could catch other serial killer than him. _Catch_ him and save people from him and not run after him, coming blank all the time. And now when she had scenarios playing in her head where in each of them Red John was trying to get to Charlotte, knowing clearly what that bastard was able to do, Lisbon decided that she would do anything to protect her and her father from Red John, not only because she was attracted to Patrick Jane (as every woman) and liked Charlotte very much, but also because she had personal reasons. Then a thought hit the back of her mind. The murder 7 years ago… it was Patrick Jane's wife; possibly Red John's first victim. If it was true then Lisbon and Jane would both have personal reasons for getting the son of a bitch. Lisbon's pulse ragged and she was glad that Jane didn't follow her out, this way she could collect her thoughts and tell him everything calmly. She took a deep breath, calmed her heartbeat and turned to go back inside and give new commands and explain things to Jane.

Jane, reading Lisbon's body language, decided to let her go alone and now from the same body language knew for sure that whatever she was about to say was bad news. Ignoring the way Jane's gaze was making her uncomfortable she decided to push the issue disturbing her the most back and discuss it with him when they'd be alone. For now she gathered her and Jane's people and told them to consolidate the watching. Then she turned to Jane asked him to join her for a walk. The sun was down and the stars were beaming slightly as the sky was not fully dark. Jane and Lisbon walked the alley leading to the backyard of the apartment. Jane watched Lisbon's face. Though the beauty of it was very distracting he noticed the way she was biting the inside of her cheek because of nervousness, the way her emerald eyes were darting from side to side. To make her more comfortable he motioned to a bench under trees which was giving a fine view of the starry sky. They sat side by side only a little distance between them, Jane crossed his legs over his lap as Lisbon put her right hand in her lap. She bit her bottom lip and for a moment Jane lost it all but her unexpected mention of his late wife brought him back to reality.

"Your wife died 7 years ago, right?" she asked, somehow trying to entwine a conversation and to bring the topic on.

"Ye-es." answered Jane unsteadily. He could read people and he could read Lisbon easier than anybody else. Before she could say the words he already figured what it all was about.

"Red John is a serial killer. His victims are all women and your wife- well your wife was killed 7 years ago. About the time Red John appeared and there's a possibility that," Lisbon stopped, sucking in a breath ", that she was his victim too. First one actually, so that's why he's threatening you now." Lisbon was avoiding eye contact since they had exited the house and only now dared to look at him. He was playing with the golden wedding band she had noticed the first thing when she met Jane. Knowing full well his story, she imagined that he kept it on because he couldn't let his wife go. Media was commenting it as cute and romantic, but the truth was Jane hadn't met anyone for whom he'd take it off. Until he met this petite cop, of course. For a long while he didn't let go but when he realized that life's too short, when he realized that he actually needs someone to love, wants someone to love and when Lisbon came into his life he let it go and he knew that after or before catching Red John, he would do anything to win Lisbon's heart and do everything to catch the murderer of his wife. Lisbon was the most honest and pure person he had ever met and he'd do anything to keep her and make sure to never lose her later as he lost Angela. Yes, he was in a danger of falling for this woman.

"I'm sorry," whispered Lisbon.

"Don't be," answered Jane softly and lightly caressed her right hand with his before putting it back in his lap and turning his gaze from her soft features to watch now bright stars.

* * *

Lorelei Martins had been under states research as she was missing from California for one week already. Whole week Lisbon and her team were working hard and whole week Jane was watching her from far away only having little conversations when they weren't too busy. Now he was sitting on the leather couch by the window in his office and trying to listen to what Charlotte, who was sitting by his side, was telling about her Math class, but his attention was somewhere else. He was watching Lisbon talk to the Asian Agent and admiring her.

"You're not listening dad! What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jane answered shrugging.

"Oh, come on. It's Teresa, isn't it?" Charlotte asked putting her most innocent smile on. She had, of course, noticed it all. Like father like daughter they say.

"No-no," Jane wanted to resist but Charlotte cut him.

"Not that it's any of my business," Charlotte blinked rapidly ",but you really should ask her out."

"You think so?" Jane asked stunned by what his daughter just suggested.

"Gotcha!" Charlotte winked at her father and nodded. "Mom would want it too."

Jane wrapped his arms around Charlotte and planted a kiss to the top of her head. He couldn't be more grateful to have her. "I love you," he whispered to her golden hair.

"I love you too, dad," she said snuggling deeper into the embrace.

The morning was fine but afternoon was better; sun was shining brighter. Jane shifted nervously around the pool, he took several deep breaths as if he was about to ask a girl out for the first time in his life. It was just that… it was such a long time since he had done it. When he saw her approach he cleared his throat loudly so that she'd notice him. Lisbon did and she smiled warmly at him. The afternoon was obviously fine for her too. He felt his knees go weak for a moment at the display of her dimples_. Get your shit together _he told himself the way Walter would if he were there. Mashburn was in Los Angeles to sign some forms and contracts so Jane had to do that part himself for a few more days.

"Hey," he greeted her with one of his expressive smiles that made her heart jump.

"Hi," she answered. She loved the way sunrays were making his blond curls look shinier.

He noticed that her plaster case was gone and motioning to her left arm asked seriously. "How's it?"

"Fine, thanks. I can use it now, even hold a gun."

"I'm glad. As I can't go out alone on a date," he began, hesitating to see her reaction ", I'd like it if we had supper this evening together, what do you think?"

_A supper? What? _Her stomach did a flip. She was so scared that this'd happen, because she knew she couldn't stop herself if it did. Because she couldn't protect the people she loved… As if reading her mind he hurried to add softly. "Only if you want to."

"I…uhm..okay. But considering that you're Patrick Jane and everybody knows you I think it'd be better if we chose a safe and little place."

The happy smile that appeared on his face was worth a yes, Lisbon thought.

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know. There's a little diner where I live, maybe it is worth a try?" she smiled.

"Great, then I'll wait for you to pick me up at 6," he joked. Lisbon was always following his car in her own, always being around. She grinned at him and with one last nod left to talk to Grace. She felt butterflies flying in her stomach as she walked away, his gaze following her. She thought, perhaps, it would have been better if she didn't agree but remembering his sincere smile she tried to push back all the thoughts.

* * *

It was around 6:45 when they were sitting around a table in the further corner of the diner. Jane was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. He had just taken off the glasses he was wearing and put it beside the menu on the table. Lisbon was trying hard not to just stare at him. Jane looked around in awe. It had been so long since he had last sat in a cozy little place like this with a beautiful woman like Teresa. They ordered light meals and few bottles of cold beer.

"Tell me more about yourself," Jane said. Just then the waitress interrupted them and after thanking her she turned her eyes back to his, fixing them.

"You're the mentalist, you tell me," she replied with the most challenging tone she managed.

"Mentalist, what?" he chuckled taking a forkful of his salad.

"Yeah Walter often calls you that."

"Well," Jane paused to read her face and body for a moment before going on ", you're from Chicago. Catholic. You've lost your parents at young age. The cross you're wearing was your mother's and you clung to it when I gasped for breath after the explosion. You've been a mother figure to your brothers, but there's something sad about it and your father. Maybe he liked alcohol a little too much and took it all out on them."

Lisbon's fork froze in the middle of its way to her mouth. She blinked few times but kept staring at him in astonish. "I'm sorry," Jane shook his head and put his free hand on Lisbon's on the table. The caress brought her back and she just mouthed 'wow'.

"That was impressive," she admitted. They drank beer in unison, watching one other's face. Suddenly a familiar tune to Lisbon started playing in the background. Her eyes sparkled. "I used to love this song," she said.

"Then let's dance," he offered.

"No, what, here?"

"You used to love this song. Obviously you want to dance. Come on," he said and grabbed her hand and within minutes they were dancing to More Than Words in the middle of a diner.

**A/N: Thank you all for your support 3 I appreciate it that you take time to read this story and review. More Jisbon to come in next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. Real life is a crazy thing. There wasn't a chapter last week, I know but I'll try to make it up to you wonderful people, who still read this story, by writing and updating the next chapter as soon as it's possible. This chapter is M-ish and I hope you enjoy reading it. And to those who think that everything's going very fine for Jane and Lisbon in this story, don't worry there are some angst and anguish to come… Reviews as ever are much appreciated. **

"So how did you do it?" Lisbon asked after few moments of silent dancing. The closeness, the way Jane was holding her by her waist was doing things to her.

"Do what?" The little smile he had on his lips was giving everything away. Of course he knew what was she asking about but a little teasing never did harm anybody, did it?

She lightly slapped him on the arm and smiled herself. "You know what I mean; I can feel that smug smile of yours."

Jane did few moves without speaking then out of sudden his lips appeared near her ear. She shivered and he damn well felt that. _Damn it, _she cursed to herself_. _

"I," he began, "have noticed your cross from the first day we met, apparently you're a Catholic. I've noticed also that you cling to it when you're nervous so it was a gift from someone who you loved and lost early. I assumed it was your mother as your mother instincts are well developed and knowing that you aren't a mother actually I could tell that you have younger sisters or brothers. Your mother instincts have obviously developed because you've had to protect your siblings and the fact that you're a cop and not a very girlish one reassured my thoughts about those siblings being brothers. You tried to protect them from your father I guessed. And your accent is giving away the fact that you're from Chicago."

Lisbon listened to his words carefully with her head lain against his shoulder. His words amazed her. She was amazed by his ability of reading people, but his words also brought back some memories. She tried hard not to cry but a tear escaped its guard and rolled down her cheek. She moved her hand to wipe it away but Jane stopped her. Their eyes met and she silently gave him the permission. He took her hand away and wiped the tear himself never breaking the eye contact they had established. All he wanted to do was to kiss her but he knew very well he might ruin the moment if he did so.

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered finally breaking the silence. The song had ended and they were standing in the middle of the diner holding hands and looking in each other's eyes like lunatics. Lisbon let go of the hold and nodded. "Can _I _ask you something?" asked Jane and without waiting for her answer went on. "Do you have any other clothes than these suits and button downs?"

He grinned. Lisbon smiled through glassy eyes and Jane felt his knees go weak. "Jackass," Lisbon hissed as they went back to their table in the corner. The diner was pretty empty at evenings; they'd really look like lunatics if they stood there some more. Not that they actually cared, but you know…

At first Jane and Lisbon ordered two more bottles of beer but soon they ended up drinking wine. Both a little drunk, they paid for the supper and went on the street. First waves of fresh cold air hit their wine warm faces and they both closed their eyes to enjoy the freshness. They stood there for a while inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"Mmm I'd kill for a fine cup of tea right now," Jane mused.

"I wouldn't deny a cup of coffee myself," answered Lisbon and added, "I have an idea. Let's go to my place- it's up the street, I have an expensive pack of tea I don't drink and don't know the name of and I also have coffee."

Jane agreed and they hurried to her place. Was it the drunkenness or Lisbon by his side he didn't know but for the first time in ages he felt the beauty of the night and the butterflies in his stomach. Her apartment was located on the third floor. She opened the main door and let him in. It was a cozy little place and it felt like _home_. So unlike the huge apartment full of people that he sometimes didn't even know. He looked around and smiled to himself. Lisbon would make a wonderful mother he thought after looking around, and she was a wonderful cop- no denying there. Though it was dark inside, as the only source of lightning was the little lamp by the couch in the living-room, he could very well see how clean was her little place.

"What are you smiling at?" she smiled at him.

"Nothing," Jane shrugged innocently and followed her to the tiny kitchen. Lisbon took her suit off, got rid of her shoes and walked in the kitchen's direction.

"Make yourself home," she said as she turned the lights on. She opened the cupboards and after some searching found the pack of tea. Jane watched her every movement from the chair there, feeling the need to kiss her grow harder with every moment. He watched her legs as she tip-toed to get to the higher end of the cupboard, watched her back, her arms, her lower back and he licked his lips instinctively. His legs walked to her on their own and he placed his hands on her hips. Lisbon dropped the spoon she was holding and jerked a little because of the sudden movement.

"You scare-" she wanted to say but he took all her words away by kissing the side of her neck. He placed his hand on hers on the counter. Jane got braver when he heard her gasp and stepped closer still nuzzling her neck.

"I can't-"she tried to argue but a simple 'mmm' was all she got in answer as Jane's mouth was busy kissing its way to her jaw. His palms caressed her arms by sliding up and down. Jane was extra careful about her left arm.

"What about the tea?" Lisbon asked breathlessly knowing that if they did what they were about to do she'd never get over it. Despite how unprofessional and wrong it'd be she wanted him, more than any other man actually. All the alcohol and the way he was pressed to her back made her head spin around. She knew she was going to regret it in the morning but the night was young. It felt as right to be pressed this firmly to Patrick Jane as wrong it actually was.

"Screw it, I want you." Jane stopped moving and just smiled at her, then kissed her cheek and turned her around in his arms to look her in the eyes. His dark blue gaze penetrated her emerald eyes and he saw fire there. He knew he wasn't the only one wanting it, wanting 'them'.

"Will you punch me if I try to kiss you?" he asked.

Knowing very well that she has lost the battle, she bit her lip and replied quietly, "I will punch you if you don't kiss me."

Just then Jane took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Uncertainly at first, but when she moved her hands to bury them in his wavy loose hair, he deepened the kiss. He bit her lower lip and the sensation of it made her moan. At a moment it became too much for Jane to handle and he groaned deep in his throat as he slipped his tongue into her welcoming mouth. Lisbon closed her eyes and focused only on the feel of his lips on her own. They were tender yet so hungry, they said it all yet they said nothing. She tasted heavenly herself and it seemed like Jane couldn't get enough of Lisbon. His hand moved down to find the hem of her shirt and slipped under it to touch her warm skin. Jane gently pushed her onto the counter and came to stand between her legs. Lisbon could feel his desire pressing against her suit pants and she hurried to get rid of his shirt. She opened the first buttons but failed doing the same to others as his palm brushed against her bra. He then cupped her breast through her bra and Lisbon broke the kiss- the need to breathe becoming necessary. She clung to his shoulders with both hands and gasped at the sensational feel of his hands on her breasts. Never in her wildest dream she'd imagined making love to Patrick Jane, the man whom the whole US desired.

Jane kissed the corner of her mouth, her neck down to her collarbone as he started undoing her shirt. He was done with her buttons and wanted to take it completely off when her hands got hold of his and stopped him. He looked up and saw the fear in her eyes. Jane slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips gently. Not deepening the kiss, but putting all of his feelings for her in it. Lisbon closed her eyes and let go of his hands, she undid the rest of his shirt buttons as they broke the kiss. Jane slowly pushed her shirt down her arms and stepped back enough to admire her. She was wearing a simple black lace bra, barely covering the freckles here. His breath increased, he wanted her, all of her. She was simply beautiful and Jane didn't even care that he was openly staring at her. Lisbon blushed at his stare but said nothing because she was doing almost the same to him. She could see only a part of his chest as he still had his shirt on and he was gorgeous, his skin toned, his body perfectly shaped, all messy hair and swollen lips. Lisbon couldn't hold back a moan and that was all it took for him to wrap her legs around his waist and carry her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the white sheets there, took his shirt off and got on top of her. Moon was shining through the windows and it made Lisbon's spread hair, rosy lips and emerald eyes look shinier. Jane watched her face for a moment.

"You're so beautiful," he told her huskily and kissed her again, this time pushing down her pants. Suddenly Lisbon's hand moved to touch him through his jeans but Jane stopped her. He gasped and managed every biofeedback trick he knew not to push into her violently right there and then.

"You okay?" asked Lisbon worriedly.

"I-I haven't done this in quite a while."

"You're doing great so far," she giggled like a teen but when Jane moved her bra clasp down to suckle on her nipple her giggle turned into a loud moan and it was Jane who was grinning then. It was great seeing Patrick Jane without the arrogant mask of his.

**A/N: I didn't know what to do- to write all those events down or to leave them to your imagination so I decided to stop there. Maybe the scene will continue in the next chapter maybe not. (I don't really know). Thank you all once again, very very much. **


End file.
